


线香花火/LITTLE FIREWORKS(11)

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	线香花火/LITTLE FIREWORKS(11)

线香花火（十一）  
by乔十七

51  
昏暗的红色的灯光下两个身影靠近，头挨在一起。  
林在范戏谑地说：“明明是我追求你，亲口告白的话怎么总是被你说走了？”  
王嘉尔笑着，右手食指指尖从林在范的下巴开始，懒散地滑过喉结：“因为是我在赚钱养家啊。你是我的人，当然是我告白。”  
“可是我刚从法国赚钱回来，你这样说不公平。”林在范轻轻的吐息贴着王嘉尔。  
“房子可是我的。”食指轻轻停在林在范的锁骨。  
“噢。”林在范捉住调皮挑逗的手，“看来，今天我们不分出个高下来是不行了。”

多余的情话没有时间厮磨，双唇紧贴，握紧的双手十指紧扣，林在范另一只手搂住王嘉尔的腰，一点一点加深这个吻。从最单纯的双唇触碰变成柔软唇瓣的轻咬，灵活的舌头撬开贝齿，轻轻扫过上颚，一寸一寸袭卷口腔，掠夺所剩无多的空气。  
暧昧昏暗的灯光下，双唇分开，辨不出是害羞还是近乎窒息所带来的潮红一路漫延到脖子，急促的喘息近在耳边。  
“现在是谁脸红了？”  
“安全灯是红色的，你看错——”不等王嘉尔把话说完林在范又堵上了他的嘴。  
一人进攻，一人防守，退无可退的时候，背后只有墙壁，墙纸上凸起的花纹轻轻蹭着王嘉尔脖子后面的皮肤，他抱住林在范的脖子。  
再也不满足于简单的挑逗，攻城掠池，相互抢夺空气，舌头互相缠绕，谁都不愿服输，谁都不愿离开对方的唇，直到王嘉尔先行败下阵来。  
粗重的呼吸回荡在狭小的暗房里，林在范灼热的吻烙上王嘉尔的脖子，再到他耳边轻吐暧昧的呼吸，含住耳垂，引得他忍不住瑟缩脖子。  
“痒......”  
放过耳垂，吻又顺脖子滑下，轻咬喉结后又顺势落到锁骨间，轻轻啃噬，王嘉尔用力吸气，缓缓吐气。  
隔着柔软轻薄的T恤面料，林在范的手指找到王嘉尔胸前两点，略带粗暴的搓揉紧接着是隔着布料被含入口中，柔软灵活的舌头舔拭着乳尖，与之前的刺激截然相反的温柔，引得王嘉尔颤栗呻吟。

 

52  
情色至极。  
林在范不断在王嘉尔身上发掘敏感带，一点点击溃防线。狭小的暗房变得燥热起来，两人互相拉扯，褪下彼此的上衣。林在范再度吻住王嘉尔的唇，密不透风的吻让王嘉尔头脑发胀，紧贴在一起的下半身来回磨蹭，反应灼热。恶劣的不断轻撞，模仿欢爱的节奏，让彼此的欲望肿胀。  
不安分的手顺着腰线滑下，钻入王嘉尔的裤子里，握住了他的欲望。渴求已久的抚摸终于来到，让王嘉尔控制不住地蹭弄。  
“睁开眼睛看着我。”  
王嘉尔睁开眼睛，明亮的眼眸里沾染着欲望，诱惑万分。林在范满意地笑着，凑到他耳边说：“应该把你现在的样子拍下来，太诱人了。”  
暗房里每一张林在范的照片都在看着他，温柔的眼睛、慵懒的瞥眼、纵容的笑眼，唯独没有眼前写满欲望的，性感得让人口干舌燥。  
王嘉尔觉得暗房里每一张照片都在看他。  
林在范的手不断套弄王嘉尔的欲望，快感不断爬升阻隔了胡思乱想，快乐化作鼻音，轻轻回荡在耳边。加快节奏，反复套弄，欲望终于宣泄出来。20多年来第一次释放在别人手里，王嘉尔双腿发软，只能攀住林在范。  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯......”  
“我的债放出去了，接下来我要来收利息了。”

 

53  
林在范抱着双腿发软的王嘉尔走出暗房，回到卧室，轻轻把恋人放在柔软的床上。两人身上的束缚悉数解开，坦诚以对。轻轻地接吻，浓厚得化不开的温柔爱意都变成汹涌灼热的吻，烙印在身上，停留在敏感带。  
林在范分开王嘉尔的双腿，埋头吞吐他宣泄过后疲软的欲望，身体是如此坦诚，欲望渐渐抬头，但不再被触碰。  
之前套弄王嘉尔欲望的左手探至他身后的小穴，王嘉尔紧张得绷紧了身体：“我怕疼......”  
“乖，不会的，我很温柔。”林在范拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出他之前放进去的润滑剂，挤到手上，一点点填入王嘉尔身后的小穴。  
用一根手指扩张，从未被人探寻的密地现在暴露在林在范面前。  
“才一根手指，你夹得真紧。”王嘉尔听了脸红得快要滴血。  
等一根手指的润滑被适应后，林在范的第二根手指侵入，扩张的手势又变得艰难。“放松，把你的一切都交给我。”  
润滑剂的作用下，两根手指变为三根手指，黏腻的润滑剂伴随着手指的扩张发出暧昧的声音。手指退出，林在范提枪上阵。肿胀而炙热的欲望一点点填入经过耐心扩张的甬道，王嘉尔只能凭着本能夹紧林在范的腰。  
稍稍退出再进入，来回厮磨了好久，林在范的欲望终于没入王嘉尔的身体里，被温暖的甬道缠紧。稍等适应之后，他抱着王嘉尔的腰开始抽动撞击，追寻最原始的欲望，从轻缓的节奏开始，逐渐加至用力而快速的撞击。原本想被王嘉尔藏起的呻吟，透过齿缝流出来，挠在林在范心上。他故意放慢节奏，把抽送变得磨人：“别憋着，叫出来。我是谁？”  
“啊......林......林......在......范......嗯......”  
“我这样......”林在范重重的撞击王嘉尔的臀瓣，“你喜欢吗？”  
“呜......”王嘉尔眼睛被泪水蒙上，“喜......嗯......喜欢......”尾音带上哭腔。  
林在范低头吻去他的泪水：“嘉尔，我爱你。”他加快抽送的速度和力度，暧昧的水声和撞击声交织在一起，深入敏感地带的欲望触碰到王嘉尔身体深处的敏感点，让王嘉尔控制不住地大声呻吟。  
“原来......是这里啊......”林在范寻着敏感点反复确认，王嘉尔失控的呻吟让他发狂，反复刺激敏感点。王嘉尔昂扬的欲望射出白浊，他沉溺在高潮的快感中浑身无力，只能尽力缠住林在范的腰。  
疯狂的节奏和动听的呻吟，爬升的快感和爱意让大脑一片空白。  
不知餍足的一通折腾之后，林在范终于释放了欲望。

 

54  
两个人精疲力竭地躺在床上，汗水黏腻，王嘉尔的脖子、胸前布满林在范的吻痕。  
林在范亲吻王嘉尔：“以后一切大事都听你的。”两人十指紧扣，“至于什么是大事我说了算。”  
王嘉尔腰酸得懒得动弹，愤懑地瞪了他一眼：“混账。”  
“后悔来不及了，你是我的人。”

 

55  
“......润滑剂你哪里弄来的。”  
“巴黎买的。”  
“......”

林在范你给我等着！等我腰好了，看我怎么收拾你！


End file.
